


I hate you

by Animebookcat



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animebookcat/pseuds/Animebookcat
Summary: Just a really short drabble of why Natsume hates Tsumugi, or so he tries to convince himself





	I hate you

**Author's Note:**

> Ermm this is just a really really short and self indulgent drabble I wrote outside without Internet so yeah. Also I decided to post another story because its Mugis bday! Happy birthday Mugi! I love you!

Urgh.

His stupid annoying mob of blue tangles that he calls "hair". Natsume knew that he was the one preventing his Senpai from cutting that long matt of dry knots, but the least he could do was at least keep it neat. 

At the sound of the door opening, the head of blue mess spun around in surprise, glasses drooping down his nose slightly. 

Those unsightly black frames irked Natsume to this day. They looked horrible on his senpai. They stuck out too much on his plain face, yet they blended in too well and changed his senpai from the inside. And everytime they slipped down his face, Natsume had to resist slapping the glasses off entirely. 

"Ah! Natsume-kun~ How rare of you to visit, are you here to speak with Shu-kun? If so, he's not here at the moment but I could pass a message to him~"

Grr. 

That stupid voice. An unpleasant mix of uncertainty and anxiety, yet he always made it sound cheerful and melodic.

If that didn't tick Natsume off enough, his senpai always spoke a word too many when it came to the simplest of matters. If Natsume had his potions right now he would cast a spell on him to make him shut up.

"No, I was looking for yOU." Natsume hissed.

A surprised look came over his Senpai's face, which frustrated Natsume further.

"Erm...me...? Did I forget we have practice today!?" A guilty look came across his face, and he looked close to tears. 

Natsume clenched his fists and resisted the urge to punch his Senpai. Why did his Senpai always feel the need to underestimate his own self worth? Couldn't Natsume just want to see him?

"No, I just...wanted to- I had something to ask you..." Natsume was about the spit out his true feelings, but he cut himself off at the last second.

Urgh...stupid me...

"Ah! Natsume-kun dropped his verbal tic, this question must be serious!" His Senpai stood up quickly and walked over to Natsume in concern.

Too close...

Natsume couldn't help but notice the little bounce in that mess of fluffy blue hair, the way his glasses drooped in a dorky yet lovable way.

He couldn't slow his quickening heartbeat at how worried his senpai sounded.

For him.

He couldn't stop the heat from rising to his cheeks at how his Senpai apparently never learnt the concept of personal space, because the mere inches between their faces was driving Natsume mad.

...

Stupid Senpai.

Why did you have to make me fall for you?

...

I hate you. 


End file.
